Time's Running Out
by MissElectricRed
Summary: Is Jane's time running out? Will the on going romance between her sister and her sister's friend get more intense? Will her Uncle help them? What's to come next? Will she survive? Or not? RATED M FOR SOME POSSIBLE CONTENT.


Time's running out.

My Brand new story! Inspired by a dream of mine so yes I own this story. :)

Enjoy!

~Carly.

Chapter 1 JPOV.

There was a chill. A chill in the area. I wasn't sure if it was the kind of chill you feel when there is something Paranormal around.. Or the kind you feel when It's just cold.  
There is a feeling here. A very odd yet on edge feeling like when your watching a horror movie and you don't know when the scary face is gonna pop out at you. A twisting of the-  
Stomach. It's hazy and the area is in the middle of the forest. I don't know why but It feels so real here. Am I crazy? Or maybe not. Wait. There It was. A huge black Anaconda with red piercing eyes. Ready to kill. But how did this get here? Why am I here? It leaned It's self back and an attempt to strike.

Then. I woke up. Why would I dream about that? Maybe It's the environment here. Who knows.

But sadly. I may never know. Who could help me? Why is this the fifth time I've dreamed that? I need some answers. But most people would say. Oh just don't worry it's only a dream. But it's more to me. Pull it together now. Breathe.

As I get out of my bed and walk to the computer. I look up Anaconda meanings. In dreams.

"Death, Defined by the afraid shall know when to fight. Death, Defined by the unafraid shall not lose the battle. Afraid will parish." Are you kidding? Psh.

" JANE ELIZABETH HARRINGTON! GET DOWN HERE NOW! " I heard my mother scream at me. Oh great. What now?

So I walked down the stair case. To find my annoying brother writing something on a mini chalk board. Only God would know why..

" What mom? " I asked frustratedly.

" Can you stay home with Steve tonight? There is gonna be a bad storm and I am going on a business trip.. I really want all of you to stay in but he will need extra watching sense he loves trying to sneak out. " She asked me, Glaring over at him.

"Sure. What else do I have to do?" I faked a smile for the sake of not fighting.

My older sister walked down stairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. "Are you guys ready?" She asked grabbing her purse. She was dressed in skinny jeans, stiletto black platform heels, a red low cut cami with a dark brown blazer opened.

"Where are you going to looking like that, Katie?" Steve asked her looking, at her like she was a freak or something.

"I always dress like this, Steve." She answered shortly.

"Whatever.." He shot back.

She walked out the door and got in her dark red Volvo and shut the door.

I followed grabbing my purse and book bag jumping into the front seat zipping up my hoodie.

Steve always road with mom because of him being in Middle school and it was close to her work.

"Katie?" I asked as she drove out of the driveway.

"Yes, Jane?" She answered not taking her eyes off the road.

"What do you think it means when you have the same dream over and over?" I asked.

Katie & I, are very close. I adore my older sister with my entire being.

"Depends.. What are your feelings on the dream? And what does the dream include as in a main character or object?" She answered and asked sincerely. And curiously.

"It's always very freaky.. And I'm normally afraid of the black anaconda snake.."

Her eyes kind of narrowed and she gripped the wheel.

"Snake? An anaconda you say? Tell me more." She said.

" It has very harsh evil looking red eyes and it's always about to strike at me but I wake up before it does. And I sometimes will hear a voice calling me but it's so evil sounding. "

She faked a normal look and glared at the road.

"Have you ever thought of writing a journal about it? Keeping the recorded thoughts on paper or on the computer? It might help until I can find out some more info. I'll get you an answer." She said looking over at me smiling as she took her seat belt off and got out into the parking lot.

I got out and walked beside her.

"Thanks, Kate." I said smiling.

We both walked in the school and to our lockers. Strangely mine, hers, and two of our friends lockers were all in the same spot. But it's sometimes a good thing. Of course Brandi had them all switched..

I walked to mine, unlocked it. And got my science book out. And I heard a locker slam beside of mine. I know who that is.

"Good morning, hothead." I said smiling at Morgan. He looked angry, as always this time of morning.

"Morning. Sigh. Why is it always the same with them?" He said looking over at the Jocks. They were all fighting. Normal for this time of morning.

" I don't know. And honestly I don't care. " I said to him.

"Gooood morning, Kate, Jane and Morgie!" A chipper up beat voice said beside me.

"Good morning, Brandi." I turned to her and smiled.

"Morning, Brand." Said Morgan.

"Morning!" Katie said giving her a big hug.

Brandi leaned up against her locker with her book in her hand.

"Well. I'm glad we got this little love fest over. But I'm gonna go head to class. Don't really want to be stuck here durin the storm.." Morgan said walking down the hall.

Katie kissed my cheek and caught up with him.

Brandi followed them and they all went to class.

Here goes nothing. I said to my self walking to class and sitting down.

It was already getting cloudy and everyone was talking in class.

My friend Victoria sit down beside me with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, J!." She said.

"Hello, Vicky." I said, looking over some notes.

The teacher walked in and started his lesson.

The whole time he was talking.. My mind kept going in the same place. And I am only coming up with one answer. Sigh.

The bell rang and I walked out into the hall. Spotting my sister and her two friends. I didn't wanna bother them right now. I started feeling light headed and dizzy.. I tried to make it to my locker I was almost there until I fell up aganist it slightly trying to grab it for support but it's a locker nothing to grab..

"Jane?" Katie asked worryingly.

"Uhhmm, yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm fine.. Just really, really. Tired! That's it! Haha.. Yeah." I stated.

"Sweetie. Maybe I should take you home.. You look pale." Katie said.

"But what about school?" I scrambled to say.

"I'll go ask the nurse. They really should call it off for today because of the bad storm."

She walked in side to talk to the nurse.

I walked outside and sat on a bench close to the main entrance of the school waiting to see what the nurse said.

Morgan came up and sat down beside me.

"What's goin on?" He asked me.

"Nothing.. Just not feelin so hot. Kate went to ask the nurse if they were releasing us cause of the storm." I stated.

"Ahh, I see." He said and looked down.

She came back out.

"She released us because of you and the storm.. She is telling the principle they need to shut the school down because of the storm. Lets go."

He & I got up and walked with her to the parking lot.

"Morgan. My mom is out of town. Would you like to stay with us tonight? I'd really like it if you could." Katie asked him walked to her car.

I got in and shut the door and buckled up.

"Uh yeah sure I guess." He said and smiled. "See ya in a few." He got in his car and left.

Katie got in and shut the door, and buckled up.

"Jane, it's gonna be alright." She said as she pulled on the main road.

I was slowly fading to the black as I slowly passed out.

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I worked really fast on it. And hard too.

Second chapter coming soon. Let me know how you like it!

Love,

~Carly. 33


End file.
